$ -1.5 - 1.84 - 140\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -140\% = -\dfrac{140}{100} = -1.4 $ Now we have: $ -1.5 - 1.84 - 1.4 = {?} $ $ -1.5 - 1.84 - 1.4 = -4.74 $